


Caution

by littleyellowsundress



Series: One Word Symbrock Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon-Typical Violence, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), and eats aliens, venom fights thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyellowsundress/pseuds/littleyellowsundress
Summary: War was nothing like Eddie thought it would be. At least, not this war.---Eddie and Venom fight in the final battle in Endgame.Prompt 26: Caution
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: One Word Symbrock Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017744
Comments: 12
Kudos: 230





	Caution

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy :)
> 
> prompts come from here: https://leopard-prompts.tumblr.com/tagged/one-word-prompts

“Venom?”

**“Eddie.”**

He- he’s back. Venom was  _ back _ . After literal years without him, he was back. Materializing right in the middle of their living room just like he had disappeared.

“Love, I missed you so much…” Eddie felt tears well up in his eyes.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we’ve got an emergency going on.”

At the stranger's voice, Venom encased Eddie protectively, covering his entire body.

**“And who are** **_you_ ** **?”**

This man didn’t look startled at the appearance of the monster, just inconvenienced.

“I am doctor Strange. We’re on a bit of a time crunch here, so are you going to help in the war to fight Thanos or not?”

**“** **_Thanos?_ ** **”**

“Yes, the mad titan who killed half of the universe. Hurry now we don’t have much time.”

**_Eddie, it was him, he did this to us._ **

**“We’ll help.”**

“Perfect.” The man moved his hands around and made an orange glowing portal in front of their very eyes.

“Come now, we don’t have much time.”

Stepping through, Eddie balked at the sight.

War was nothing like Eddie thought it would be. At least, not this war.

There were thousands of other people coming through similar portals all around them, from regular sized people, some to what looked like kids, some that were super tiny, then  _ huge _ , some only slightly bigger than normal people. Not that Venom could talk, as they towered over most of those around them.

It was then that they noticed the wide berth that everyone around was giving them.

No matter. They were used to the fear. After all, it was a part of their schtick.

The only thing they had to pay attention to was the war waging in front of them. 

There were opponents surrounding them, trying to get the jump in them, but they weren’t as fast as Venom, their reflexes quicker. 

Grabbing one of the others by their middle, they ripped them in half and bit their head off.

It was like an all you could eat buffet!

Tearing through the enemies was some of the most fun Venom had had in years (especially considering Eddie was back to enjoy it with him).

While he was tearing through aliens and such, he spotted a giant purple alien in the distance, giving a glowing lady a problem. Deciding to help, venom made his way through the enemies, tearing them apart and eating them two or more at a time.

Finally, he was nearing the purple alien. Upon arriving, Venom recognized the alien from the news broadcasts he had watched with Anne, he recognized him as the destroyer of half the galaxy. Half the universe.

Anger filled Venom and Eddie to the brim.  _ This was the one that separated them. _

With all his anger, Venom raced toward the alien, throwing caution into the wind. Just as the being raised its hand, looking as though it were going to snap, Venom jumped up, and swallowed the aliens hand, effectively biting through the tough flesh and bone, and biting off the aliens entire arm from hand to elbow. Swallowing the arm they just bit off, Venom could hear the sounds and exclamations around them, the horror and astoundment in the voices they could make out.

The purple alien screamed in anguish and rage, smacking venom away with his remaining arm, as he bled from his new wound.

Venom could feel the power of the glove that they ate, the surging energy of the object made them worry it could affect Eddie. Would he be safe with the thing near him? Probably not.

Without another thought, Venom threw up the gauntlet, arm and all. With the thing just laying on the ground, they could see that it was indeed powerful, the glowing rocks looked like those they had seen from past hosts' memories of tall tales. It seems that those stories weren’t so false after all.

Picking up the arm, Venom ripped off the gauntlet and tossed aside the appendage.

Just as they did that, the glowing lady returned, flying above them. “Give it to me, I’ve got an idea!”

**_How do we know we can trust her?_ **

_ I got a feeling she’s one of the good guys. _ Eddie responded.

**_Okay, I trust you, Eddie._ **

Venom threw the gauntlet to the glowing lady just as he was ambushed by a hoard of aliens.

As he was fighting them, he heard a loud crackling sound, then a gust of wind and a bright light emitted from the glowing lady, causing them to fall off balance, giving the aliens an opening to attack, scratching and ripping at Venom’s flesh.

That was, until the aliens began to disintegrate into dust, just as venom had all those years ago.

This scared Venom and Eddie.

Would Venom turn to dust again? Would Eddie?

But looking around, it appeared that the only ones disintegrating were the enemies.

Looking to the glowing lady, they saw her on the ground, flesh charred, holding her fried right hand in her left. The gauntlet laying on the hard ground next to her. 

Standing up from where they had fallen, they approached the lady and held out a hand to help her up.

“Thanks.” she said to them, taking the giant hand in her own small one.

After they pulled her up, Venom saw people approaching them, both curious and intrigued. 

“Who  _ are _ you?”

The question came from a man wearing a full red and gold suit of armor.

_ Iron Man,  _ Eddie supplied.

**“We… are Venom.”**

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys like it enough i would be fine with adding chapters or prequels/sequels!


End file.
